


Worship

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, Community: Kylux Cantina, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: “Who’d have guessed what that uniform hid?"





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> From the [kylux cantina prompt](https://thewightknightwrites.tumblr.com/post/177415333965/worshipping-that-big-cock): _Worshipping that big cock_

“Who’d have guessed what that uniform hid. Did you have them designed specifically to hide this? The rest of you is so slender. Delicate. And then there’s this.”

“Don’t you ever shut up?”

“Make me.”

Grabbing two fistfuls of hair, Hux pulled Ren down on his cock, forcing himself down Ren’s throat. Ren choked, throat muscles constricting around him, as his nose brushed Hux’s stomach. He held Ren there until Ren began to struggle, counted to ten, and then let Ren up for air.

“Fuck, Hux.”

“Not yet.”

Ren mouthed at the tip, lips already swollen and gleaming with spit and precum. He stared up at Hux, eyelashes fluttering, as his tongue darted out, delving into the slit before swirling along his length. Hux allowed it for a bit, savoring each bob of Kylo’s head. He’d go on for hours like this if Hux allowed. He’d complain afterwards of his aching jaw, bemoan the loss of the helmet that would disguise the ruin he made of his own voice, but he’d put his mouth on Hux’s cock again, as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

When Ren tried to take Hux into his mouth again Hux tightened his hold on Ren’s hair, holding him in place.

“Say it,” he demanded.

“Please. Please, Hux.”

He yanked hard enough to draw a pained grunt from Kylo, hard enough that tears sprung up in the corners of his eyes.

“Please what?”

“Hux!” Kylo whined.

“You know what you want and you know how to get it.”

Kylo pouted and Hux twisted his hips, rubbing the tip of his cock over them before pulling back again.

“Say it,”

“Let me worship you.”

“As you command, Supreme Leader.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Поклонение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913362) by [FixDestroy_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)




End file.
